L is for brother?
by BrokenMello
Summary: me aka Mello tells you of some of my memories especially of the ones of L and I.
1. the begaining

I was called Blondie,girl,sissy and a lot of cuss words as well. My name is Mello. I made the name up for myself, so no one would ever discover my real name. I given a choice on names. I was not wanting to be known by my real name. I'm the only Wammy boy who has blond hair. I was one year old, the youngest at the time.

The nanny I had wasn't much of one. I was taken care of in a group sort of way. As in we all got equal shares of everything including bed mats. We all slept together in this big colorful room. There were many kids crying but no one heard them cry. We all missed our mommies but we couldn't get the nanny's attention. I used to think of it as a curse. That was until I met L,I went out to the sandbox to play by myself when all of a sudden this stranger came and gave me a shovel and bucket to use. "here" he said.

For the first time I laughed, having fun after saying "ank you." I looked behind me at my lender. It was a boy not quite a teen. He had eyes that were pure black circles and large white circles, it reminded me of an owl or raccoon. His hair was messy, and raven haired black. He wore a pure white,baggy t shirt and blue jeans. Like me at the time, he was barefoot. His smile was that like of a kid, friendly and cute like a raccoon.

"Oh there you are L we've been calling for you!" Rodger said as he came running. when he stopped, he looked out of breath. I blinked. "ew?"if I could write in the sand it would have been the letter L.

"yes" he replied

"nice ng name" I replied smiling

"mine is Mewo"

"cool" He picked me up and put me on his shoulders. I smiled.

"you nice be my brudeh?"I asked cocking my head to hear him answer.

He smiled and went running. He asked what I meant and I explained in the baby talk I was able to do.

"then I'll be your brother."

"yay!" I cheered hugging him with my little arms. "I got brudeh" in an orphanage, family was rare and sacred.

"yes,yes you do" he said smiling He took me back to the orphanage and he went inside. He put me down and I showed him all my toys and drawings. One by one, he would say something like "that's nice, or cool" I kept showing more and more until finally it was bedtime.


	2. home comming

I was now two years old and eagerly awaiting L's arrival. There was a one year old ginger playing some sort of leap frog game. I was no longer the youngest. Rodger was only barely holding onto me so I didn't run out to the door.

"eh brudeh cumen Ra?" I could communicate enough in my baby tone that Rodger could understand my needs and wants. He was new this year thanks to the one I called papa.

Rodger the old man just sighed. He did look tired as if he didn't get any sleep at all. "No sign of him yet Mello."

"ah" I pouted looking up at the window. I paced the whole lobby. It was white like L's eyes,like his shirt. "Brudeh, wa a you?" I muttered to myself. I was barefoot and the tile floor was cold. I was a fast pacer and was the smallest there besides the one year old Matt.

An hour later I stopped and saw his Limousine in the driveway. He was just getting out. I ran up to him. I jumped into L's arms and he swung me around smiling. He was no different from when I first met him except maybe he was a tad taller but then again I was too. I smiled back being happy. I was only happy when my brother was around. I can tell you other than matt I didn't get along with anyone else.

"Suh eh ded ya go huh?"I called to him while hugging him with my little arms crying happily.

When he put me down, I ran to the kitchen and got him a cookie. It was in the shape of a raccoon head.

"I ded et all m-y-s-ef" I said proudly grinning while handing it to him.

"did you now?" he took it and ate it and smiled saying it was good.

"suh ew y tew ma a sowe u y job?" I asked him getting a chair so he could sit and I would stand.

He told me the story of his latest one of a murdering cat burglar in Africa. This was someone who murdered to steal thousands of dollars.

I listened intently taking notes in my poor writing scrawl I showed him what I noted from his story. He smiled. This wasn't the first case he told me about I called them stories, but they were really his cases and as innocent as I was I didn't really grasp the concept of blood and death yet. All I knew were heroes bad guys and people getting hurt. Heck I even used to call cops a hero though the game was called cops and robbers.

"that's good work mello"

"ank you" I replied smiling I couldn't wait till I got teeth so I could talk properly. He seemed to be like a superhero. I guess this is where my interest in becoming L's successor came from. I wanted to be a hero too. He could only visit for today though and much like how we met I shown him my stuff until bed time.


	3. Birthday and new years

He came to my third birthday.

He never had time before and he surprised me.

I got him cookies he had brought a Cadberry chocolate cake and a present. He hugged me and together we played pin the tail on the donkey and the pinata game.

My presents were mostly toy trucks and so forth.

You know three year old boy things as well as a Disney movie called the Lion King.

L said I reminded him of Simba. I agreed my playful attitude was like his and my ambition was large for a small cub.

I promised L I would make him proud and be Simba.

I found some plaster and asked him to put his hand prints in it. He smiled and agreed to it, placing his right hand in the plaster ,then after awhile he lifted it out and I put mine in. I left mine in as long as he did and with a smile on my face I took my hand out. L said we'd need to wash our hands so we did. I had to stand on a tiny little stool to reach the sink.

When we came back I picked up the mold and looked at it with a smile. L smiled too. We hung our work on the wall of my room. I sat on his lap for a moment then I got my hair brush and asked him to brush my hair. He brushed it softly like I did my own hair and fastened a butterfly clip in my hair. I was content everything was perfect till he left the next day, but I knew I'd see him on new years.

New years was the same as usual, I waited for L to come in the afternoon. He came and talked with me.

When it was my nap time, which is at three, I fell asleep on him and he carried me to my room.

He put me in my bed in the nursery. I woke up and played with my ball in the nursery.

I listened for his soft foot steps. I crawled or walked depending if anyone was in there when I woke up, to L.

He would then pick me up and we played horsey,cowboys and Indians,Lion king,cops and robbers,space boys, and hide and seek.

We played till dark and that was when L went to get the sparklers.

I played with the sparklers. I always chose gold for my sparkler color. Matt choose red, and L choose white.

I twirled myself,wrote names,drew hearts, anything to use up the sparkler. As soon as it was burned out, I went for another.

I did this till they announced that the fire works were coming.

With L ,I choose a soft spot on the grass. I sat on his lap watching the fireworks with him.

Together, we made new years resolutions while watching them. After that, we both ate and drunk till our stomachs were full.

Just me and L, he told me his case stories that I eagerly took notes on. I gave him a homemade gift.

He gave me chocolate, or an exotic candy. I treasured every one of them. Keeping the wrappers in a small silver chest.

I never wanted new years to end.

When it was seven, we went back into the building. My bed time was at eight, so I took that time to get ready for bed.

He tucked me in kissing my forehead, I then fell into a deep, happy slumber.

If he didn't have a case real soon he stayed for a few days.

I always played with him and when the last night came, I slept in his bed with him,being held like I was his son.

Softly,protectively, closely, giving me assurance that he'll always come back.

I always slept more soundly when he was in the house.

Sadly we said goodbye and I went to my stuffed bear and hugged it tight,cring


End file.
